When They Kissed
by VictoriousGillies13
Summary: What happens when Beck finds his bestfriend making out with his ex-girlfriend? Bade, Jandre
1. Chapter 1

**When They Kissed**

**A/N: **** After Dan posted that video on YouTube where it looks like Jade and Andre are about to kiss, I've been coming up with different scenarios on what I think will happen. This story is about two scenarios I came up with that I like the most and hope happen in an episode **** I can't wait to see that episode, hopefully it's in Opposite Date! I love Jandre, but I still love Bade more. Now for the story. Enjoy. **

_**Version One**_

**- Beck's POV –**

I have had enough of being single. I need a girlfriend ASAP. I don't want just any girl thought. I want – no. I need Jade back. I don't know how to get her back though. Last time we broke up Jade went to Tori for help. That's exactly what I'm going to do. I f she could get back together once she can do it again.

When I got to Tori's house both Jade and Andre's cars were parked in the driveway. Weird. Maybe Jade's here to get help from Tori too? At least that's what I'm hoping. I don't know why else she would be here.

I walked to the door slowly and didn't bother to knock when I reached it – I always just walk in. However I wish I would have knocked, because maybe it would have prevented me from seeing what I was seeing.

The last thing I thought I would see when I opened the door to Tori's house were Jade and Andre making out together on the couch. Immediately questions began to swarm my head. Why are they both here? Why are they making out? How could Andre do this to me; he knows I still love Jade. Is Jade really over me? Why do I care, we broke up? Mostly I was wondering where the hell was Tori and why wasn't she doing anything to stop this?

Before I had the chance to get my thoughts straightened out and react to the situation, Jade and Andre pulled apart after hearing the door open. Both stared at each other horrified upon seeing me standing in the doorway. They kept looking between me and one another.

Andre finally spoke up, "Uhh.. Hey man, what are you doing here?" Like Andre really cared why I was here. He probably just wants to know why I interrupted his make out session with Jade. Speaking of Jade, she still hasn't said anything which pissed me off even more. Instead of answering Andre's question, I lunged at him and started to beat the shit out of him. My mind finally out of a daze and taking in the whole situation. As did all of my anger. I just couldn't stop punching him.

I could tell Andre was shocked when I lunged at him, nut he wasted no time before punching me back. I could hear Jade screaming at us to stop, but it only made me more furious. I started punching Andre harder. I punched him everywhere. His head, nose, moth, stomach, and finally his groin. After that punch Andre's punches became weaker. Throughout the entire fight Jade had been continually trying to pull us apart. Finally Jade got us apart.

Jade held out her hand to help Andre up. Of course she did. Then she turned to look at me and I could tell she was pissed. I don't know why she was pissed; I was the one who walked in on my ex-girlfriend and my best friend making out. I could tell Jade was going to yell at me. After what seemed like an hour of the three of us staring each other down, Jade finally exploded.

"Jesus Christ, Beck. What the fuck is your fucking problem?! What the fuck are you doing just walking into Vega's house like you live here? More importantly why the fuck did you just beat the shit out of Andre? Are you fucking crazy?"

As if Jade yelling at me wasn't enough, then Andre joined in.

"Yeah man, what the fuck is your problem? All I did was asked you a question then you just started punching the fuck out of me!" Andre yelled as if I had no goddamn reason for doing what I did.

"Don't act so innocent," I started, becoming more and more pissed off. "You know exactly what my 'problem' is. My problem is that I came here to get relationship advice and what I got instead if my best friend and my ex-girlfriend making out!" I yelled.

"God, Man. It's not what you think: I wasn't just making out with Jade…well, I was, but not for the reasons you think," Andre stated as calmly as possible.

"Oh, really? So you weren't making out with Jade because you think she's hot," I stated sarcastically.

"No. I came here to rehearse my lines for the play; the kiss is in the script," Andre replied.

"Ohh…Wait, why were you rehearsing with Jade? Jade's the understudy, Tori's the lead." That earned me a glare from jade. In return I held up my hands in mock surrender.

"Yeah, Jade's the understudy: she still has to learn the role. The only reason we started rehearsing was because while Tori and I were rehearsing, Jade showed up at the door asking Tori to help her get you back. Tori had to go take care of something with Trina first, so while we were waiting we decided to rehears our lines. I didn't want to do the kissing scene, but Jade said we should: If you want to play the part you have to be the part. I swear, man I would never go and make out with Jade," Andre then turned to Jade and said,

"No offense."

"None taken," was Jade's response.

"I pondered what Andre had just said. Was it really true: were they just rehearsing for the play and nothing else? Had Jade really come here for Tori's help on getting me back? I needed answers. I turned to Jade and asked,

"Is it true?" My question seemed to startle her.

"What? Is what true?" She questioned.

"All of the things Andre just said. You know, about you coming here for Tori's help and rehearsing for the play?"

"Ohh…yeah. Yeah they're true," She blushed after I mentioned her coming here for relationship advice.

"Ohh," I said surprised, "now I feel like an ass for accusing you two of making out. Sorry 'bout that," I apologized.

"S'okay man. I get where you're coming from," Andre replied understanding.

Tori chose that moment to come downstairs. She and Andre agreed to go finish rehearsing their lines for the play. They went upstairs leaving Jade and I alone.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked Jade.

"Sure," was Jade's simple response.

"Did you really come here to get Tori's help on getting us back together again?"

"Yeah, yeah I did. What about you: did you really come here to get Tori's help on how to get me back?" Jade questioned me.

"Yeah, I really did. I know Tori's the reason we got back together last time, and I was hoping she could do it again," I explained honestly. I saw a small smile make its way onto Jade's face.

'Do you think she can?" Jade questioned with hope evident in her eyes.

"No," Jade's smile fell. "I think we can do it without her help," Jade looked at me confused, "I think we can do it ourselves if we're willing to try. I'm willing, are you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm willing," Jade smiled. I couldn't help but smile either. I enveloped jade into a hug and kissed her forehead. "It's so good to be back together," I told her honestly.

**A/N: ****Version One completed. Yay for happy Bade! Sorry for all of my grammatical errors, I'm super tired and to lazy to fix them. Hopefully I'll have Version Two up in a few days. I'm so excited for Opposite Date! I'm hoping there's a lot of Bade drama and maybe the scene where Jade and Andre almost kiss. The next version will have more Jandre , so any huge Jandre shippers should like it. As always, please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**When They Kissed**

**Version Two**

**Jade's POV**

Ugh, I can't believe I have to spend my Friday night at Vega's house to work on the stupid assignment Sikowitz gave us. My group consists of Tori, Andre, and myself; yippy. The assignment Sikowitz assigned us is to take a scene from our favorite musical and reenact it in front of class. I have so many good ideas of what musicals we could do for our assignment. I hope Little Miss Perfect just doesn't take charge like always.

**~At Tori's House~**

When I got to Tori's house, Andre's car was already in the driveway. Good, that means I won't have to sit there with Vega alone waiting for Andre to come. I walked up the driveway and to the front door. When I got to the door I barged in – I'm not one for courtesy. Hence why I didn't knock before going in. Inside, Tori and Andre were both sprawled over the couches with their laptops perched on their laps. Neither one seemed to notice I was there until I slammed the door shut.

"Oh, hey Jade. I didn't know you were here," Tori replied in that sickening sweet way.

"Yeah, I'm here. Now, let's start on the project so I can get home and away from you two," I replied.

"Well," was Tori's only response.

I went and sat down next to Andre on one of the couches.

"Tori and I already started coming up with ideas of what musicals we could use and what scenes. Do you have any ideas?" Andre asked me.

"Yeah, I have plenty of ideas, but first I want to hear yours."

"Okay," Tori said, 'Well I was thinking we could do a scene from _Romeo and Juliet._ More specifically the balcony scene. I was thinking I could play Ju…" I cut her off mid sentence- not wanting to hear anymore of her clichés.

"No, no, no, no, NO! We are not doing anything from _Romeo and Juliet. _God Tori, be more creative~ _Romeo and Juliet _is such a cliché play that talks all about desperate teen romance. It's a shitty play, really." Tori looked offended by my response. I then turned to Andre and asked,

"So, do you have nay better ideas?"

"Yeah, I was thinking we could do a scene from _Pirates of Penzance," _Andre replied.

"I turned to glare at him. "Dude, we are not going to do a scene from a musical that has no plot line and is about singing pirates. Thank god I'm in your group, because both of your ideas are shitty," I told them honestly.

"Well, if you think our ideas are so shitty, then let's hear yours," Andre challenged.

"Fine. I was thinking we could do something from _Rent. _Like the scene when Angel dies or when Mimi and Rodger sing 'Light My Candle' or…well, just anything from _Rent_."

Tori and Andre both looked up at each other before Tori spoke up,

"Not bad, Jade. Let's do a scene from _Rent_." Andre nodded.

Haha, my idea was better than theirs. Take that Vega, for once _I _beat _you._

We talked fro a while before deciding on reenacting the scene from _Rent_ at angel's memorial. It's easily my favorite scene from the musical; it's so sad when Angel dies that I cry – yup, I have emotions and cry during musicals. I was going to play Maureen, Tori was going to play Mimi (good luck with that one, Vega. Ha.) and Andre was going to play Collin. I think we'll be able to pull this off pretty well.

We had just started to rehearse when Trina randomly came downstairs accusing Tori that she ruined her chances of ever getting a guy to go out with her. They then both began to scream at each other and Trina chased Tori upstairs. That left Andre and I sitting in Vega's living room. Awkward. After sitting in silence for a few minutes Andre spoke up and said,

"We can practice our lines while we wait for Tori, 'cause God only knows what Trina is doing to Tori right now. Whatever it is, I have a feeling we'll be waiting for awhile."

"Okay, sounds good to me," I responded.

With that we began to practice our lines. Andre conveyed so much emotion as Collin it was like he really had just lost the love of his life. I don't know what it was about the way he spoke his lines that got to me so much, but the next thing I know, my lips were on Andre's and he was kissing back.

After what felt like forever (10 seconds) we pulled apart and both looked just as shocked as the other. I was about to explain myself, but someone else spoke up first.

"What the fuck?!" I turned around to see an irate Beck standing in the doorway of the Vega house. Fuck me, I thought to myself. When did he get here? Shit, this looks really bad and I haven't even had the chance to explain myself to Andre yet. Oh God, someone help me!

"Uhhh…" Seemed to be about the only coherent thing I could come up with to say, nut seeing the pissed off look on Beck's face made me try to come up with a better explanation.

"Uhh…I can explain myself?" Wow, Jade, great explanation I thought.

"Oh, really?" Beck challenged, "Then explain to me why I just walked in on my ex and my best friend making out."

"It's not what it…well, it is what it looks like, but I can explain." Oh my god I'm rambling.

"You already said that, so explain to me what the fuck just happened!" I winced slightly when Beck swore, ne never swears unless he's seriously pissed off like he clearly is now.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss Andre," I began.

"Hey!" Andre yelled offended, it was then that I remembered that he was still in the room. In return to his response I turned and glared at him.

"As I was saying, I didn't mean to kiss him. We were rehearsing outline for Sikowitz's project, and I don't know, I guess I king of got caught up in the moment and kissed him," I paused. While I paused I realized just how pissed I was that Beck was here; he probably came to make out with Vega like he did the night of the Platinum Music Awards. I continued,

"I don't know why you care so much; you're probably here to do the exact same thing with Vega!" I accused.

"What? What the fuck are you talking about, Jade?" Beck questioned.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I bet you came over here to make out with Vega just like you did the night of the Platinum Music Awards!" Beck looked taken back when I mentioned the Platinum Music Awards.

"You..You saw that?" Beck questioned, I nodded. "Jade, I'm so sorry, I.."

"Save it; I don't want to hear it. It doesn't matter anymore." I told him honestly. At this point Andre had left the room.

I grabbed my Jacket and purse and was about to walk out of the door when Beck stopped me. HE grabbed my arm,

"Jade, wait, let me explain it to you. Everything. About what happened that night, why I'm here tonight, why I didn't open the door, all of it." It was something about the look in his eyes, a look of regret and sorrow, which made me agree to let him explain.

**Beck's POV**

Oh my god, I'm so thankful Jade agreed to let me explain everything to her. I wasn't about to let her walk out of that door again. I sat down on one of Tori's couches and motioned for her to join me. Reluctantly she did. Once she was on the couch I began to explain myself.

"What happened that night was a mistake." Jade scoffed,

"Was it? Or is it a mistake now because you got caught?" Ignoring her question, I continued.

"As I was saying, it was a mistake. I guess was kind of desperate at that point. It had been months since the break up and since we last kissed, and I desperately missed it. I knew I obviously wasn't going to be getting any from you, and Tori seemed like and easy enough of a girl that she'd be willing to make out with me and have it mean nothing. When I tried to kiss her and she stopped me, I realized just how much I missed you and.." Once again I was cut off by Jade.

"So you're telling me that you used Tori to try and get over me?" Jade questioned.

"I tried to, but instead it only made me miss you even more," I told her truthfully

"I see," was Jade's only response. Jade sat on the couch looking deep in thought for a while before she spoke up,

"I'm sorry," Jade said sincerely. I looked up shocked.

"What? What are you sorry for?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry for everything. For being a bad girlfriend, for always picking fights, and always getting jealous, for kissing Andre, for giving you the option to open the door. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you; I truly am." By the end of Jade's apology she had began to cry. I've never seen her so broken and damaged. I went over to her and enveloped her in a hug. She didn't push me off like I expected her to.

"Hey, it's okay," I soothed "You don't have to be sorry for anything. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm so sorry for kissing Tori during alphabetical improve. I'm sorry for always flirting with other girls and always trying to make you jealous. Most of all I'm sorry for not opening the door, it was the worst decision I have ever made. I'm so sorry, Jade."

Jade hugged me back before she wiped her eyes and said,

"We were a pretty fucked up couple weren't we? How did we manage to stay together so long?" I had to laugh at her choice of words for describing us as a couple even though it's true.

"We were, we really were a fucked up couple, but we managed to stay together as long as we did because no matter what we still loved each other," I looked down at our matching necklaces, which neither of us had taken off, before I said to her what I said to her the day I gave her the necklace, "I love you, Jade an I always will, forever and always." I smiled remembering that day.

Quietly Jade said,

"I love you too, forever and always." She then intertwined her fingers in mine. I then leaned over and kissed her with more passion than ever in our three years of dating.

A/N: Yay for Happy Bade! I am so, so sorry it took me so long to update. I have been super busy and have had major writers block forever. I hope the wait was worth it. I apologize for any grammatical errors. To those of you who have read Shut Up and Dance, I hope to update soon. I am at such a stand still with that story. On a lighter note, who's excited for Cell Blocked tonight? I am super stoked! I can't wait to see how they're all going to live without their phones. And as always I'm hoping for some Bade moments I also cannot wait for the TFB&J promo! OMFG I am so EXCITED for Bade to get back together! It's about damn time! AHHHH! OMBADE, it's going to be the best episode EVER! I just wish I wasn't going to miss it *le cry* Please remember to Read & Review!


End file.
